Flaky
Flaky es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Es una puercoespín que tiene espinas largas llenas de escamas blancas como caspa, de ahí su nombre, y tiene las espinas más oscuras que el cuerpo. Es uno de los personajes más populares de la serie, tiene la personalidad identificable de ser un personaje muy cautelosa y tímida. En Snow Place to Go parece tener necrofobia, que es el miedo a la muerte o a cualquier cosa que esté muerta, y posiblemente a los tiburones, como se ve en Wipe Out. Ella es alérgica al maní, como se demuestra en Party Animal. En muchos episodios es destacada como una cobarde y miedosa, lo cual a veces no es cierto, puesto que también en muchas ocasiones es capaz de ser fuerte y muy valiente, salvando su propia vida. Se le ve muy a menudo con Cuddles y en muchos de los episodios en los que aparecen juntos, Flaky le explica que puede ser peligroso algunas de las actividades que realizarán los dos, pero Cuddles no le pone importancia y aun así las hace, lo que mayormente le causa la muerte a él y a veces, a sus amigos. Flaky es muy dulce y bastante servicial, como en la mayoría de los episodios. Y esto a veces la caracteriza aún más que su cobardía, lo que la hace una de los personajes más característicos de la serie. Sin embargo, en Snow Place to Go, Flaky pierde el control totalmente, utilizando un gnomo y meciéndolo como un bebé, mientras le canta una canción de cuna de forma descontrolada y demente, lo que sorprende a Toothy. Pero en muchos episodios es fuerte y decidida, como en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. Aunque en otros es bastante débil, lo que a veces la conduce a la muerte y puede confundir a los personajes que estén cerca de ella, pensando que le harán algún daño. En Party Animal, se revela que Flaky es alérgica a los maníes, ya que le salen ronchas moradas, sus labios se hinchan e, incluso, ella misma se hincha como un globo. Flaky también siente un gran miedo a volar, lo que le provoca vómitos, como se vio en Wingin' It. El ser una puercoespín, puede causarle varios problemas, ya que sus espinas suelen empalar a veces a otros personajes y destruir algunos objetos, lo cual a veces la lleva a su misma muerte también, como en el caso de Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, donde gracias a éstas, pincha y desinfla el bote de hule. Sus músculos a veces quedan expuestos cuando Flaky pasa por lugares muy arrinconados, puesto que sus espinas se atascan en las paredes y eso conlleva a arrancarse también la piel. Ejemplos de esto son en Class Act y Let it Slide. La caspa excesiva de Flaky también es un rasgo peculiar en ella. Frecuentemente, cuando está asustada, tiembla, corre, o es golpeada, su caspa se cae. Su caspa puede utilizarse también para cosas útiles, como en Class Act, donde Lifty y Shifty la sacuden y hacen caer su caspa como referencia a la caída de nieve. Algunas de las muertes de Flaky conllevan a sus púas, incluso a veces llega a matar a otros personajes con sus espinas después de que ella ya haya muerto. Un ejemplo de eso puede ser en Rink Hijinks, donde ella quiere aprender a patinar en una sala de patinaje, cuando Disco Bear la empuja y es arrastrada a un pulidor de pisos, que va desintegrándola poco a poco, hasta que no quede nada de ella más que sangre y huesos, empalando también sus espinas arrojadas por el giro repentino del pulidor por todo el cuerpo de Disco Bear. Otro ejemplo de esto puede verse en Party Animal, donde cuando es inflada como un globo, The Mole se acerca a ella con una aguja, puesto que él estaba jugando a Ponle la cola al burro. ''Por lo tanto, al acercarse lo suficiente se dirige al ojo derecho de Flaky, y ésta, a su vez, explota, lo que también ocasiona la muerte de éste. Flaky también ha demostrado ser una buena amiga de Flippy. Ambos han hecho múltiples actividades juntos, como ir al cine, ir de camping, o jugando al escondite, pese a tener personalidades muy distintas, aunque ambos comparten en común su caridad y bondad. Aunque en episodios recientes, Flaky empieza a sentir miedo por Flippy al saber más sobre su doble personalidad, y Flippy la ha matado muchas veces también. Sin embargo, nunca le hizo daño en Party Animal, a pesar de que ella se encontraba vulnerable a su vista. Los gritos de Flaky sacaron a Flippy de su mal estado en Double Whammy Parte 1. Pese a que Flaky muere frecuentemente, ella ha sobrevivido en Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (aunque nunca se ve en el episodio, pero su grito fue escuchado), Stealing the Spotlight (debatible), From A to Zoo (probablemente sobrevivio tambien en la parte 2), The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Parte 1, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy Trails Parte 1 (pero no la parte 2), Something Fishy, The Chokes on You (debatible) y Random Acts of Silence. Controversias de Género Muchos debates se han planteado sobre el verdadero sexo de Flaky. Varios aficionados asumen que Flaky es hombre, debido a la falta de una característica femenina que la distinga; los personajes femeninos tienden a tener pestañas largas, en cambio, Flaky no tiene ninguna. El creador de la serie Rhode Montijo dijo una vez que en un principio creó a Flaky como un hombre, sin embargo, lo cambiaron a un personaje femenino. Su verdadero género ha causado mucha confusión, incluso el sitio web Happy Tree Friends es ambigua a esto, pero la mayoría de los creadores y escritores se refieren a Flaky como mujer. Esto es más evidente en los comentarios de DVD en los que se refieren regularmente a Flaky como "ella", como el comentario de And the Kitchen Sink. Algunos incluso ven sus espinas como pelo largo, sobre todo debido a la caspa y la forma en que responden a la fórmula de crecimiento del pelo en ''Easy Comb, Easy Go. También llevaba una maleta con flores en Wingin' It, y la descripción del episodio menciona a Flaky con el pronombre femenino, "ella". Algunos actores de doblaje de la serie son ambiguos sobre el género de Flaky mientras que otros piensan que es una mujer. En "Something Fishy", Flaky es vista tratando de decidir si entrar al baño de chicas o al baño de chicos. Así, a pesar de ser mujer, ella parece confundirse de género a sí misma, lo que contribuyó aún más a la ambigüedad que muchos fans sienten por ella. Aunque los baños también parecían técnicamente difíciles de diferenciar entre sí, puesto que solamente la diferencia de las puertas de los baños era un triángulo el de los hombres y un círculo el de las mujeres, y probablemente Flaky no sabía cuál era el baño de hombres y cuál el de mujeres. También se razona que Flaky finalmente entro al baño de mujeres, ya que en el baño de mujeres es donde estaba la piraña, quien ataco a Giggles y a Petunia, que tambien ataco a Flaky cuando estaba lavándose las manos. En el sitio web oficial, el género de Flaky originalmente aparece como "Mujer", pero fue cambiado a "desconocido", para que aumentaran las dudas de los fans. Disco Bear es visto coqueteando con Flaky en Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, así como en See What Develops, donde le da la mano y le guiña el ojo. El 28 de abril de 2012, en el Twitter para Happy Tree Friends, en respuesta a alguien quien discutía sobre el género de Flaky e intencionadamente declaró que Flaky era una niña, lo que confirma el sexo. Ella es también conocida como "ella" en algunos puestos de la página oficial de Happy Tree Friends en Facebook, y hay incluso un comentario publicado por el autor en el que se afirma "Flaky es una chica". También se afirma por los productores y actores de voz en el Comentario del DVD de Happy Tree Friends Third Strike que Flaky es, de hecho, una mujer. Episodios de Flaky Muertes Famosas *Rink Hijinks *Let it Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *Party Animal *Without a Hitch Roles como Protagonista #Water You Wading For #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie #Party Animal #Wingin' It #Without a Hitch Roles como Secundario #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #From A to Zoo #Something Fishy #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush #Going Out Whit A Bang Roles de Aparición #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #I Get a Trick Out of You (No aparece, pero se la escucha gritar) #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Wrath of Con #The Chokes on You #Random Acts of Silence #By The Seat Of Your Pants Kringles #Kringle Feast (Como una fotografía) HTF Break #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Fobias Flaky es considerado como el personaje más cobarde de Happy Tree Friends. Ella tiene una larga lista de fobias (miedos irracionales), y esto incluye: *Birds (ornitofobia) - From A to Zoo *Oscuridad (nictofobia) - Without a Hitch (posiblemente) *Cosas muertas (necrofobia) - Snow Place to Go *Conducir (amaxofobia) - Easy Comb, Easy Go *Volar (aerofobia o pteromerhanofobia) - Wingin' It *Alturas (acrofobia) - Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *Flippy - Without a Hitch *Ratas (musofobia o murofobia) - Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Montañas Rusas (coasterfobia) - The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Esquiar (o posiblemente impulso) - Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *Agua (aquafobia) - Let it Slide, Wipe Out *Tiburones (selacofobia) - Wipe Out Ocupaciones #Portera de fútbol - A Change of Heart #Trapecista - Mime to Five #Empleada - See What Develops #Exploradora - Idol Curiosity #Estudiante de Manejo - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Estudiante - Something Fishy Curiosidades * Flaky es la única personaje principal que no hizo daño a nadie en su debut protagónico y tampoco murió, junto con Cro-Marmot. * Aunque Flaky le tiene fobia a las aves, no pareció sentir miedo cuando vio a un bebé pájaro que cayó de un nido en Take a Hike. Es probable que a ella sólo le asusten los pollitos, como se ve en From A to Zoo y su animacion de protagonista de la serie de TV. * Ella, Lumpy, Russell y Handy son los únicos personajes sin orejas visibles. * Le gustan los perritos de maíz y los perros calientes. Esto se ve en los episodios The Wrong Side of the Tracks y en Double Whammy Parte 1. * En From A to Zoo y Take a Hike, es la única del grupo que no canta. Esto quizá se deba a que le da vergüenza cantar. * Flaky en Treasure Those Idol Moments no parece ser ella misma, ya que no ríe nerviosamente y está haciendo algo "peligroso". * Sufre constantemente de mareos y vómitos, tal como se ve en The Wrong Side of the Tracks y en Wingin' It. * Las espinas de Flaky a veces se representan como su verdadero cabello. Esto es reforzado en Easy Comb, Easy Go, donde al caerle el tónico, sus espinas crecen. Es lógico, pues en la vida real las púas de los puercoespines son un tipo de pelaje. * Flaky es el primer personaje que mata a otros después de ser asesinada. * Es una de los personajes que aún no ha matado a Petunia. * Fue la primera víctima de Cuddles, Sniffles, Sr. Pickels, Handy y Flippy. * Cuddles, Disco Bear, Giggles y The Mole son los personajes que son más frecuentemente empalados por sus púas. * Originalmente, ella iba estar en la parrilla en Flippin' Burgers. * Es el único personaje femenino que ha matado a Flippy. * Originalmente, ella se iba a llamar Porky. * En la serie de TV, Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Toothy, Mime y Cuddles aparecen en todos sus roles protagónicos. * En un concepto artístico, tenía orejas. * El único rol protagónico en donde no murió es en Water You Wading For. *Es la única amiga mujer de Disco Bear. * Ella y Lammy son las únicas que no han protagonizado un Love Bites. * En mucho episodios se ve que Flaky tiene Genu Valgo, una deformidad de las piernas, puesto que ella junta ambos pies, aunque puede caminar normalmente. En The Wrong Side of the Tracks, camina con ambos pies arqueados. Esto normalmente pasa cuando se siente nerviosa. * Ella iba a ser la niña exploradora en You're Bakin' Me Crazy en lugar de Giggles. También iba a ver a Lumpy desnudo en Let it Slide. Las razones de porque no lo fue en ningún caso se desconocen. * Ella, Handy y Cub son los únicos personajes a quien Flippy ha dejado intencionalmente vivos cuando está enloquecido. * Aunque su nariz es de color rojo, aparece de color rosa en cada episodio en el que aparece. Lo mismo pasa con Disco Bear. * En los episodios Blurb, Flaky es tratada con ambos géneros, femenino y masculino, probablemente para confundir a los espectadores. Pero en Something Fishy, en esta versión, apoya la situación en donde Flaky no puede decidir a cuál baño entrar, comentando que los emblemas de las puertas de los baños no eran muy útiles, así, apoyando la idea de que Flaky no sabía cuál era el baño de hombres y cuál el de mujeres. * Flaky solo ha protagonizado un episodio en la tercera temporada, el cual es Without a Hitch. * El primer personaje con el cual interactuó Flaky fue con Cuddles, tanto en la serie de TV como la de internet. Cuddles suele ser también uno de los personajes con los que más frecuentemente interactúa. * Su ratio de supervivencia es del 22.44%. * En la serie de TV es del 25%. * Flaky, Giggles, Flippy y Toothy son los unicos personajes que tienen un tipo de alergia. * Cuddles,Lumpy,The Mole,Sniffles,Mime y Toothy aparecieron en todos sus role protagonicos de la serie de Tv Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Rojos Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Personajes con trastornos Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes Jugables en False Alarm Categoría:Personajes Sin Ropa Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Sin Orejas Categoría:Personajes Sin Cola Categoría:Debut 2000